The Devil and Daniel Messer
by Damien'sOmen
Summary: Danny is a regular highschool student who just wants to be popular so as to get the attraction of the one he desires, a one Donny Flack. When Mac, a man who claims to be The Devil, comes around, things all begin to change for the young Mr. Messer. slash
1. Set it Off

**The Devil and Daniel Messer**

_I guess you could say that this story has a mix of numerous genres in it, most of it being made up of comedy. That's probably why this whole thing will sound either really gay or really stupid when you read it. Not my first fic, but it is my first writing of something based on any CSI. Either way, if you did or didn't like it, I'd love to get a review of any kind from you. So, hopefully, this will be a good read for you. _

_Remember, this is Mac/Danny and Flack/Danny slash, so if you don't like the subject or just don't like the pairings, please go read something else._

_Have fun._

**Chapter 1**

Danny stared down at his half-empty coke while his two best friends gave him the same stares, only theirs were layered with concern.

"Dan," Aiden started, "Somethin' up?" He looked up at her. "Huh? No, why?"

"Well," Hawkes put down the book he'd been reading and leaned forward, "maybe because you've been staring into your drink for half of the lunch period?"

Danny huffed and shrugged his small shoulders. "It's nothin', alright?"

"Okay..." Hawkes and Aiden replied, both still looking like they didn't believe him.

While Hawkes went back to his precious book and Aiden to her lunch, Danny took this as the oppourtune moment in which to seize a glance at Donny Flack, his crush, or, in his unsaid words, 'Love of his Life'.

Danny stared longingly at the object of his distant affection and mourned over the fact that he could never get the guy. Flack, as everyone called him, was as a popular, athletic, and most good grades student, whereas Danny was all of those but one; Popular.

He was the kind of student who sat in the back of class and got hits to various body parts on the same days of every week. This reassured him of the fact that he was never getting anyone, _especially_ Flack.

Danny watched as Flack dragged a hand through his neat black hair as his blue eyes sparkled above a white grin.

"Danny? Danny!" He snapped back to attention at the sound of Aiden's voice and the wave of her hand in his face. "Hey man, you okay? Come on, we're gonna be late!"

He shook his head and jumped up from his seat and hurriedly collected his belongings.

'Damn!' He thought. He was so deep into his daydreaming that he hadn't even noticed that the bell had rung.

He quickly trotted to where his friends stood patiently waiting him, and then took off for their next class.

**Unfortunately **for Danny, he had been the last in line to receive his dress-out clothes, and by the time he got there, none were left. Oh shoot, he had to borrow a set from the girls again.

The size was obviously too small for him; his shorts were very short and they rode up just a little bit, while his shirt showed way too many details of his skinny frame. Of course, this look resulted in a lot of ass-grabbings and wolf-whistles on the way out of the locker room.

Face a bright red as he got a thankfully dried towel whip to his backside, he saw his only two friends and hurried over to them. They both giggled at the sight of him.

"Shut up, it's not funny. And you Hawkes-one day, you're gonna have to do this too. So anyways, what're we doing today?"

"Kickball," Answered Hawkes with a wide grin.

Now, as I mention before, Danny was a very good athlete, the only problem being that he got easily distracted, and once the distraction started, it was hard to get him back.

'Now,' He told himself, 'Unlike every other failed attempt, I have to really focus on this. Maybe I can get some of my status back…wait a minute, what status?'

"Game's gonna start, I'll be picking the teams today!" The gym teacher shouted. The class was separated into two groups and everyone took their places as the game started.

Eventually, Danny ended up next in line to kick the ball. He missed the first kick and the second one was ruined by a foul, but the second one actually made it through. He ran towards first base and then rounded second, heading straight for third. 'Almost there!' he thought.

Suddenly, a large mass of red rubber ball collided heavily with his face. He flew backwards and ended up painfully on his back, the words 'YOU'RE OUT!" ringing in his reddened ears.

Unfortunately, the darkness that comes before lack of consciousness came around, and he was out like a blonde light.

**Danny **woke up to the sound of voices. He couldn't see who they belonged to through the plastic curtain that surrounded him, so he tried guessing. One he knew as the nurse, but the other…wait-the other voice was Flack's! Oh, how he'd not recognized it was beyond him. He listened harder to try and get a good bit of the conversation.

"Okay, so what exactly happened?" That was the nurse…

He could hear Flack shift uncomfortably, "Well, uh, I took a baseball to the groin. It, uh, it hurts pretty bad, and it's makin' me walk weird."

"Well honey, I'm gonna have to take a look to make sure you didn't damage anything, okay?" Flack sighed heavily, while Danny, on the other hand, was trying his best not to squeal out a lung.

Danny reminded himself to thank God later for the curtain opening that he had just discovered. He peeked a look through it and watched intently as Flack slid his pants down to his knees.

If Danny's face wasn't already read from the kickball's impact, it sure as Hell was now.

Flack blushed and asked, "So, nurse, uh, what's the damage, is there anything wrong?"

Danny didn't realize he was speaking until the words had left his mouth, "From what I can see, everything just fine..."

The heads of both Flack and the nurse shot up in Danny's direction, eyes wide.

Needless to say, Danny tore out of there like a bat out of Hell.

**Chapter Two.**

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, YOU SAW HIS PENIS!" Aiden screamed through the phone and into his ear.

"Er, yeh, but then I went and ruined it by accidentally talking and blowing my cover."

She sighed and pretended to cluck her tongue out of annoyance. "Danny, Danny, Danny, what am I going to do with you?"

"Throw me in the crazy house, 'cuz I'm going insane from seeing Flack's cock!" He and Aiden both erupted in loud squeals and started flailing their free hands wildly.

"Danny, honey?" His mother Stella's sweet voice wafted up the stair case and into his room, signaling that she wanted him for something.

"Oh, sorry Aiden, mom's callin'. Gotta go, bye!" After receiving her goodbyes and another squeal, he hung up the phone and headed downstairs, where his mother had dinner ready.

He sat down in his seat and readied his fork, but not before noticing that every chair was filled in but one. "Where's Louie?" he asked.

Stella sighed, "I don't know, I think he went out with his friends. Again." Here came another heartbreaking sigh.

Danny's father died two years ago. The man was a cop who unfortunately met his fate in a bad shootout. Anyways, Stella eventually remarried, thus the different last name. Danny didn't mind the guy, but Louie hated him and he greatly disapproved of the thought of his mother remarrying, even though she did anyway. After that, Louie decided to make a sort of rebel out of himself and that was why they almost never saw him at home.

Danny shrugged and bit into the food on his fork. He never bothered to worry about it.

**Danny's** sleeping body shivered thickly in his bed; he felt so cold…or at least he thought that he did.

His dream eyes looked this way and that into a field of complete darkness, but were suddenly halted when they made contact with what appeared to be frozen green crystals of ice made to look like eyes.

His body shivered more and he broke out into a cold sweat. Something about those eyes…

Suddenly, an eerie, heart-stopping laugh erupted from the chest of the darkness that surrounded him.

He woke up and shot out of his bed, a frightened shriek escaping his trembling lips.

"What the Hell was _that_?" he asked in a lilting voice, panting heavily. The room around him refused to give a reply.

Danny shook his head and shivered again. He grabbed a spare blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around himself as he sat down at his computer desk. He clicked on the monitor and loaded up an internet homepage.

'I don't think I'll be sleeping again tonight…' He thought to himself, chuckling a dry laugh.

_Okay, end of the first two chapters. So, did you what you've read? Yes, I'm aware of the lack of our dear Mac, but he'll be around next chapter(s), so be awaiting that. Actually, should I really continue at all? Hm…_


	2. Does Stella hafta choke a bitch?

**Chapter 3**

_The third (and fourth) installments to TDADM story, with the first section being in Flack's POV, because it was kind of requested and because I thought it was a good idea. Speaking of which, thanks for al of the reviews given to me, you guys all deserve a Danny plushy… if only they made those…Anyways, onwards! By the way, lemme know if anyone seems out of character, okay? Thanks. Special mentions in the story to anyone who chooses to ask, just letting you know._

**Chapter 3, Flack's POV.**

**-Flashback-**

"_So, nurse, uh, what's the damage, is there anything wrong?" I say, a blush of embarrassment creeping onto my face._

_Suddenly, the words "From what I can see, everything's just fine." Are spoken I my head shoots up in shock. I wonder just how big my eyes got…_

_I see this blue eye widen through a slit in the curtain before the owner shoots up out of the bed and speedily makes a get away out of the door._

'_Oh God…' I think to myself, 'Who the fuck was that? Oh man, what if they go and tell everyone what they saw? I'll be laughed at!'_

_The nurse just raises an amused eyebrow after her surprise wears off and I feel like smacking her._

**-End Flashback-**

I sit on the curb thinking of yesterday's events. I can't believe some other guy went and saw my cock! And I let him get away with it! I don't even know who the little bastard was; I just saw a lighting streak of golden blonde and gym clothes go by. Damn. I'd at least like to know the face of my 'admirer'…

My thoughts are put on pause when my bus pulls up in front of me. The doors open and I step inside, looking around for a seat. The only spare is right next to on that is filled in with the ass of that weird blonde kid with the glasses. Ah well, I'll take my seat, it ain't like he's gonna bite or nothin'.

He doesn't' even notice that I'm sitting next to him, but for some reason, his friends (who are sitting in the seats in front of us) have their mouths agape like dying fishes.

He himself, however, is busy perusing through a newspaper and gets excited about something.

"Oh my god you guys, the Gary Sinise comedy tour is coming here!" He practically screams.

The girl friend just nods slowly, still staring at me, "Okay, Danny…"

I try not to look back at her and the guy friend, but seriously, what the Hell are they staring at?

I look back at the boy next to me for a quick second and I have to do a double take; that's when the spark of recognition sets in and I realize that his voice, the hair, and the eye colour are the exact same as the boy from the nurse's office.

That's when he turns his head to look in my direction and for some reason, probably the same as his friends', he goes all frozen solid like and just stares at me, wide-eyed and blushing. If I didn't know better, I'da sworn he had a heart attack and died from it, because he didn't respond to my raised eyebrow.

I mean, who doesn't respond to the raised eyebrow? MY raised eyebrow, actually?

Eww, all three are staring at me now and trying not to squeal. I feel like they're raping me with their eyes, and this is very uncomfortable. God, I hope this bus hurries up.

No sooner had I wished that, the bus pulled over right at the school sidewalk. I leap from my seat and tear out of the opening doors. Jeez, what freaks…

**Chapter 4.**

'Well, I think I scared the Hell outta Flack today, but that's okay, he's still sat by me. Oh, what a glorious day! He either sat with me because there weren't any other seats left or because I'm making some progress. Either way, he sat by me!'

Danny flailed his arms randomly in his seat, but stopped when the teacher gave him an odd look.

**Danny** stood in one of the subway cars trying to keep his balance. He gripped the handle tighter when the car seemed to shift a bit and stop.

He didn't turn to look at the people filing on to the already crowded car until he felt a pair of eyes watching him intently.

Danny slowly moved his head to look over his shoulder. His Neptune eyes met with frosted mint green ones. At the moment of contact, Danny's thin little body seemed to freeze like ice, and he felt like this was the coldest he'd ever been in his short life.

'Oh God…' His heart seemed to skip a few beats at the second of realization, 'Those…those are the eyes from my dream!'

All he could do was stare into the eyes of the man who carried them, and he noted his features; a round face with sharp, handsome features underneath a growth of short dark hair. He wore a haunting grin and Danny swore that the guy had to have had fangs hidden underneath it. He was a well dressed fellow who wore a light blue dress shirt under a neat dull black jacket with pants of the same colour. Danny noticed the gold ring on the man's left ring finger. It had a dulled glint to it.

The car stopped and suddenly, Danny was able to move again. 'How…how long was I…out for?'

He looked back and saw that the man still had his eyes still set on him, so Danny decided that he'd get off and catch another ride elsewhere or at least walk the rest of the way home.

It was just his luck that when he got off of the car, the strange man would be right behind him and started following. The blonde's heart started to speed up and sweat began to trickle slowly down his face.

Once they were about six blocks from his house, Danny stopped suddenly and whirled himself around to face his stalker. 'This is gonna be stupid to do with no one around, but…'

"HEY!" He screamed, his fists balled up at his sides, "What the Hell is your problem, you sick bastard! You wanna rape me, just try, but I'll pound your weak ass!" His face was red and his little body was shaking, but the man only chuckled.

"Sorry to down you kid, but I could drop you in less that 5.6 seconds."

Danny paused; the man's voice was smooth with a growl and a hint of snark in it, but it was still…attractive? He shook his head and retorted back with a lilted "Oh yeah?"

Faster than he could think 'what-the-Hell', Danny was thrown up against the wall, an arm held firmly at his chest and a rough, cold hand gripping his jaw.

"See boy, not so tough now, huh?" Danny growled at the man and his mockery and tried to struggle his way out, but the guy held strong.

After a few moments of wasted squirming, the boy swallowed thickly and his frame seemed to slump a bit. Sighing, he said, "Okay, I lose, but if you're gonna rape me, just be gentle if ya can, eh?"

The man furrowed his brow for a second before throwing his head back, bellowing a loud roar of a laugh. He stopped suddenly and gave Danny a serious look in the eyes. "Kid, I'll admit that you're damn attractive, but surprisingly, getting off on you is not what I'm interested in."

Danny calmed a little. "Well…then what exactly are ya gonna do with me?"

The man was only an inch or so taller than him, so they both met up at eye level. He leaned in closer until he was only a few centimeters from Danny's face and in a husky voice, he whispered, "I can get you exactly want you want…" He pulled back to see Danny's reaction and grinned when the younger of the two's eyes widened in confusion.

He spoke again, "What I mean is, is that if you give me one simple, useless little thing, I can get you the popularity AND the guy you so desire."

Danny tilted his head, "But I don't understand…"

The stranger chuckled and thrust the younger further up the wall. "I'm saying that I'm the Devil, Danny-Boy, and I can make everything you've ever wanted come true. All I ask is for one thing, and I'm sure you know just what that is?"

The boy's eyes widened impossibly more so and his face was the definition of confusion and disbelief. "What? Are you kidding me? You're lying."

"What do these eyes tell you?" The 'Devil' countered. Danny took this into consideration for a moment before looking back up and nodding. "Okay, I guess. But what exactly are you gonna do to help me?"

The man tilted his head in thought before making eye contact again. "Well, I think before we get into all of that, I reckon we should introduce ourselves properly. As I already informed you, yes, I am the Devil Himself, but I would definitely prefer it if you called me Mac." His smile grew a bit and he held out a hand.

The boy took it and shook hurriedly. "As I'm sure you already know, I'm Daniel Messer, but I'd definitely prefer it if you called me Danny." Mac rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Of course. Come on, why don't I take you to your house and we can discuss things in your room."

"Okay, but uh, why me?" He asked as they stepped out of the alleyway.

"Huh?"

"Well, you've got all of these much more interesting people, of whom I'm sure have much more interesting wants, to make deals with, but yet you choose me instead. Why?"

Mac looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't know, really. I guess…maybe I just found you to be more interesting than all of them. Besides, you never really ever thought of making a deal with me, to my knowledge, and you don't have the personality of a cold-hearted dumbass who doesn't really know what they desire. Make sense?"

Danny nodded and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

**Danny** almost growled when he realized that he didn't have his house key, but calmed a bit when he remembered that his mother was home. He knocked on the paint-chipped wooden door.

The door was opened and they were greeted by a smiling Stella. She saw Danny and hugged him tightly, giving a warm motherly greeting, but her sweet smile flipped itself around into a question frown when she saw Mac standing there behind her son.

"Um, hi, are you a cop?" she asked.

He shook his head no. "Just a friend of Danny's. Hi, I'm Mac Taylor." He held out his hand, but she pretended to not notice the gesture.

"Oh, okay, uh, come inside then."

Danny jumped in through the doorway and bounded up the stairs with Mac following close behind at a slower pace.

"Uh, Danny?" Stella called after him. "Yeah, Ma?"

"Go show your friend where your room is and then come downstairs, okay?"

"Okay, ma."

A minute later, Danny slid down the stairway railing and headed into the kitchen, where he was suddenly stopped by his mom grabbing hold of his shoulders and shaking his frame.

"M-m-mom, you're not 's-s-sposed to s-shake your baby!" He said, his head lolling back and forth.

"Oh Danny, who is that weird man, huh? Do I have to call Dateline or something! Oh God, maybe he's your pimp! Is THAT where you've been getting all of that money from!" Stella was practically in hysterics and her accusations frightened Danny.

"Ma, what's wrong with you! He's just a FRIEND! I'm still a virgin! I get my money from my helping out at the bookstore! You-Have-Nothing-To-Worry-About!"

She stopped shaking him, and embarrassed shade of deep red spreading across her cheeks. "Oh…" she looked away and backed off slowly. "Sorry to have caused you any…stress. Here's an apple."

Danny caught the little red fruit that she had limply thrown at him and he sighed, shaking his head with raised hands. " S'okay, ma. I'm going upstairs now."

With that said, he whirled the corner and flew up the staircase his mom staring back after him.

"I wonder how loud I was…hope that 'friend' of his didn't catch anything I said…" she quietly thought out loud to herself.

_Ha, poor Stell'. Well, I am happy to have Mac in the picture now. He's so awesome and fantastic, especially as the Devil. So, did ya like this chapter? Did I meet your standards? If not, then just tell me and I'll try to make the next update better…that's if you want a next update, heh._


	3. Are these new feelings that I feel?

**The Devil and Daniel Messer 3**

_Makes me wonder if anyone even caught the Gary Sinise reference in the last installment…_

_Like the makeshift title says, it's the third installment, so that would mean…chapters 5 and 6. Oh goodie! Oh yes, and do ignore the errors, if there is, and most likely are, any._

_Because I'm lame, I didn't place a disclaimer. _

_And I still haven't. _

**Chapter 5**

**Mac **lay on Danny's bed while said boy rounded the floor in circles, mumbling incoherently to himself with his hand resting on his chin. He reminded Mac of an evil villain thinking out his next plot. It was cute.

While he was doing this, Mac leaned over the side of the bed to open up a drawer in Danny's nightstand and started rifling through the mess. During his excavation, he found what looked like a journal. Intrigued, he lifted the book up to inspect its black leather cover before a pair of hands hurriedly ripped it from his grasp.

"Hey man, if you're gonna go through my things make sure ya ask first, alright?" Danny said, his voice a little shaken. His brow was furrowed in minor worry and his breath had quickened. 'Jeez,' thought Mac, 'It's as if the little bastard's got all the world's secrets hidden in there…'

Mac grinned and nodded. "Sorry, didn't mean to intrude…though I can already just guess what's in there." He pointed at the journal resting safely in Danny's hold.

Danny's eyes widened, remembering that the Devil was already aware of your secrets.

"Well, don't. It's all secret, secret stuff, so just stay outta it." Danny squinted at him for a moment before heading over to his closet, where he placed the special book atop a high shelf.

Dusting his hands off like it was a difficult task; he headed back over to the bed and jumped on it, seating himself next to Mac. He lay down unawares that he was resting against the other.

"So," Mac started, "Not allowed to have older friends, eh?"

"Huh? Oh yeh, heh, I guess not." Danny replied, remembering his mother's reaction.

Danny's bare forearm brushed up against Mac's hand and he shuddered. "Christ, you're freezing!!"

"And you're just now noticing?" Mac raised a brow in a 'well, DUH' fashion.

"Apparently!" Danny rolled over onto his stomach and pulled his arms up, resting his chin on them.

"So, Mac, got a girl—or boy—friend?" He asked, starting up idle chat. He froze when he suddenly felt a heavy weight rest against his back and moist, chilling breaths blast against the back of his neck.

"Why, are you interested?" The older man asked huskily, breathing his words into Danny's reddened ear.

Danny was briefly at a lost for words. "You, uh, you better not be plannin' on dry-humpin' me back there…I might scream rape…"

Mac chuckled deeply. "Oh, whatever. You know your getting something out of this, ya silly boy."

Danny swallowed thick and audibly.

Mac bravely slipped a hand underneath Danny and grabbed hold of the boy's nether regions. "What's this-?"

Danny squirmed out from under Mac and pushed him off, gasping heavily. "What the Hell, man?!"

Mac backed up and threw up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, no reason to be ashamed, all boys do that."

Danny's pretty face reddened; he was still 'pitching'. "I'm not ashamed, I'm just-!"

"-Embarrassed?" Danny looked down at the carpet. He never realized how ugly that shade of green really was.

"I said it was okay. Besides, I meant for you to get like that." He placed his hands in his pockets.

"What-?" Danny was now confused.

"I dunno, just felt like testing you." Mac shrugged and took two steps closer to the quivering boy.

"Come 'ere." Mac made a slight come-hither motion with his hands.

Danny didn't understand, but walked into Mac's opened arms anyway. He felt himself being hugged and he looked up into the man's face. His emerald eyes asked if the boy was going to hug him back, so Danny did.

"Still embarrassed?" Mac asked, grinning.

"…A little."

Mac hugged him even tighter, confusing Danny all the more. Danny blushed, and not out of shame, but rather sudden liking. He felt...safe. Safer now than he'd ever felt in what seemed like the longest time.

Both noticed this and both smiled without the other's knowing.

**After** what seemed like hours, Mac finally let go of Danny and walked to the window.

"Well kid, I gotta go." He grinned and waved.

Danny stepped toward him. "You're gonna come back, right?" the boy asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Sure," Mac looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then looked back down at Danny, "I can pick you up after school tomorrow. Sound good?" Danny nodded.

"Yeh, sure, but how will I know where you're at?"

"Oh, you'll know. I'm not that hard to find when I've got the right eye-catcher." Danny didn't understand what he meant, but nodded anyway.

With that said, Mac started to levitate, much to Danny's bewildered surprise, and drifted through the window glass, waving.

Danny shook his head, wondering if he'd ever get used to his time with the Devil.

**Chapter 6**

**Danny** lay in his bed thinking over the past day's events.

If it weren't from the Devil's deep chill that had remained even after the hug, Danny didn't think that he'd be able to believe it all.

The chill that blanketed his body was so cold that it had left a nice, oddly warm, and yet numbing feeling in him. He felt safe, much like he did earlier.

And to him that felt good.

He could almost feel the moonlight that had been washing over him through his window and he looked up. It was then that he noticed the frost-covered glass.

'But it's not winter…' He thought. And then he remembered how cold Mac was. 'Odd. You'd think the Devil would be hot or something, but not Arctic…hmm. That's something to ponder."

Shrugging, he cuddled in deeper into his numerous pillows and sighed, still smelling Mac on them. The smell was that of a winter breeze or fresh snow. Either way, Danny was getting aroused.

'What the Hell?' He shook his head. 'No, there's no way I like Mac, I'm in love with Flack…right? Right. Mac's probably just got some Devil spell going on me or somethin', nothin' to worry about. I only feel for one guy.'

Or at least that's what his mind was telling him…

**Chapter 7**

**Danny** growled at himself. He forgot to take his glasses off when he went to bed and now he had to deep grooves dug into the bridge of his nose.

'Right between the eyes.' He thought.

"Uh, hey, anybody sittin' here?"

He broke out of his focus and looked up to see Donny Flack towering above him.

"Uh, no, no, no one's sittin' here."

Flack looked around as if waiting to be invited. "Sooo, can I?"

"Sure, be my guest." Danny scooted over more towards the window and Flack took the seat next to him.

They both looked away from each other awkwardly, Danny blushing and Flack fumbling with the zipper on his jacket.

Finally, Flack was the one to break the stilled silence with, "So, do you like…sports?"

Danny seemed to light up at this. "Yeh, I love sports! Baseball's my favorite."

"Really?" Flack asked, smiling, "Me too!"

Now Danny appeared to glow. "Wow!"

They carried on with this conversation for the whole bus ride to school while in the back Hawkes and Aiden both stared with wide, proud smiles.

**It** was after school and Danny sat with his two best friends on the sidewalk in front of the school yard. Hawkes and Aiden were bobbing their heads to the beat of Danny rapping Eminem's 'Lose Yourself".

"-_These ho's is all on 'im_-!"

"Danny!"

"Huh?" He looked behind him and saw Mac standing not fifteen feet away from him. He was leaning against a cherry red Cadillac, the ever-present grin spread across his face.

"Holy shit, dude!!" Danny leapt from his seat on the pavement while Aiden and Hawkes just stayed in place and gaped at each other, confused.

"Is that yours?!" Danny asked excitedly, practically bouncing in front of Mac.

"Mmm, you could say that, but I'm giving 'er to you."

Danny's jaw nearly swept the floor, his eyes as wide as milk saucers. "You can't be fucking serious."

"Oh but I am. Hop on in, I'm drivin' this round." Mac said as he walked to the driver's side of the beauty car.

"Yes sir!" Danny said as he pretty much threw himself into the passenger's side.

For the second time that day, Aiden and Hawkes, along with numerous other students (and teachers), were left to stare in shock, this time with a high dosage of confusion added in.

Danny and Mac, however, drove off, each with his own type of grin.

000

_I'm gonna pretend that I wasn't absent for as long as I was._

_Hope you like the update, my dearest fans and reviewers. Lordy know I've enjoyed what you've given me cough reviews cough._


	4. Exciting like a Gay Pincushion

**The Devil and Daniel Messer 4**

_Well, goodness, this fic's turning out to be a lot of fun. I love working on it, along with that splendid 'Broken Bridges'. Sorry, just had to give myself some good credit there._

_Anyways, because I've been so lazy that I've failed to do this, I've decided to put up a disclaimer._

_Disclaimer- I don't own the damned characters, nor can I take any credit in creating this show. I can, however, take all the credit for the idea and writing of this story._

_Thanks for reading._

000

**Chapter Eight**

**Ring,** ring rang the telephone near Danny's bed. He was resting idly on his belly while he flipped through his mom's new issue of _People_, the radio playing rock in the background. He let the phone ring a few more times before he sighed annoyed and picked it up off of its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Is Danny Messer there?"

"This is he."

"Uh, hey Danny, this is Donny Flack." Danny's face looked flat and placid, but inside, his brain exploded.

"Danny? Danny, you there?"

He shook his head. "Uh, yeh, yeh, I'm here. What did you, uh, call me for?"

"I just saw you today and well…I kinda wanted to ask you out. You know, like on a little date sorta thing?"

Silence. Danny could not believe what he had just been asked. Was this for real? Or was it just some joke that Flack was playing on him? He did sound sincere…

"Dan? Is that okay? I mean, I can understand if you'd say no-."

"No, no, that sounds like a great idea! What'd ya have in mind?" He couldn't stop the sudden heat flowing in through his cheeks nor the broad smile spreading across his boyish face.

Flack sighed thoughtfully. "Um, I was thinkin' we could go to the movies? Like the old drive-in one? Lame, I know, but they're gonna play a showing of the original 'Omen', and I really wanted to go."

"Actually, that sounds fantastic; I haven't seen the flick in forever. When's it playing?"

"Tomorrow, this is, thank God, Friday."

"Perfect! Pick me up whenever you want- you do know where I live, right?"

"Sure. Great, I'll see ya then." And he hangs up.

Danny gently places the phone down onto the cradle before he flies off of the bed screaming. 

"_I wanna rock n' roll all niiight_!!!" He sang along loudly with the radio.

A knock sounds at the door and Stella asks, "Danny, are you alright in there? You're screaming…"

"I'm fine, ma. I just got asked out on a date!"

If Danny could see through doors, he'd see that Stella had clasped her hands together, jumping up and down like a three-year-old. "Oh honey, that's wonderful!!"

"Isn't it though?"

000

**Chapter Nine**

"**BAH!!"** Danny screamed. Mac had been sitting at the window sill for a full twenty minutes without Danny even noticing.

"What the Hell, man??" Mac chuckled. "Sorry to surprise you, but I have been here for a while.

"Well, ya coulda said somethin', ya know?!" Danny dramatically pinched the bridge of his nose trying to look annoyed.

"Eh, I thought you'd actually look behind you. Guess not, huh?" Mac straightened to his full height and walked over to where Danny stood. "Anyway…so, I hear you've got a date tonight."

"True. And it's with a mister Donny Flack, too." Danny stated proudly.

"Mind if I attend? I'd just like to watch you progress throughout the scenario."

Danny shrugged. "I guess that's okay, sure." Mac grinned again.

Danny turned back around to face the mirror, looking over his hair and making sure it was shaped right. He couldn't be more nervous, or more excited than he was now.

Meanwhile, Mac stood in the background, his reflection showing something strange in his mint coloured eyes.

000

_Very, very short chapter, I know, but I was at a lack of skill tonight. I may add more to this or 'Broken Bridges' tomorrow, depending on how my mind works out. _

_Any way, hope you're anticipating the future events of this fic. I've got it all planned out, like a map._

_Thanks again._

_-DJM-._


End file.
